


Warrior of Peace

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Family Fluff, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: Keith made a mistake. But that mistake changed his life, and Acxa's, and the team's, and the future as he would know it.





	1. Chapter 1

For Keith, monitoring the Altean atmosphere in the late hours of the evening, was something he grew to do regularly.  
He had joined Voltron five years ago, and it still felt strange not having a place.  
Allura and Shiro were celebrating three years of companionship, and Hunk and Shay had just started officially. As for Lance and Pidge, their relationship was complicated.  
But it was there.  
Keith sighed.  
All his friends were finding where they belonged in this galaxy. Except him.

He kicked at a rock, as he sat in the castle gardens one evening. He couldn’t sleep (the usual), and decided glaring at the stars would soothe his soul.  
Until a small spaceship flew into the atmosphere, landing a fair distance away from where he was. Then, Keith ran. Ran at the ship. Unarmed, unprepared, and underdressed.  
They could kill him instantaneously if they really wanted to.  
But they didn’t.  
Instead, the hangar opened, and on it stood a woman. Her skin was a dark lavender, and her equally dark hair was covered by a hood. She was Galra.

“What do you - why are you here?” Keith yelled, standing far away from the ship. The Galra stepped out, her yellow sclera twinkling in the night. And the bundle in her arms moved ever so often.  
“I must speak with you,” she replied, rocking her arms, the bundle stirring softly. Keith frowns, but gestures at her.  
“You mustn’t remember me, but I do you. About a year ago, I met you in a bar. You were -” she frowns looking for a better work, “- tipsy.”  
“You were ranting about your problems to me, and I, you. You became lightheaded much faster than I, and I may have,” she blushes darkly, and Keith frowns. “I may have taken advantage of you.”

“As a result, this child was produced.”

Keith chokes, as he struggles for air. _No, no, no, NO_! “You have to be lying. I can’t be -”  
“But you are,” she deadpans, cutting him off. She uses one hand to pull off her hood, and Keith sees her face.  
“You!” He hisses. The woman nods, rolling her eyes. “Yes, yes, good remembering.”  
Keith shakes his head, he’s too young for this. And one of Lotor’s top generals? This has to be a trap.

“How do I know Lotor isn’t right behind you?”  
The woman shrugs. “Perhaps, you will just have to take my word for it. Lotor has excused me from all my duties, until the child has been weaned. After that, I can choose to rejoin his team, or stay with my child and her father.”  
Keith frowns, but he feels his body relax.  
“I figured if I brought the baby here, we could raise her together. The child would need a home, Sir.”  
His gaze snaps up to her’s, at the use of the word ‘ _sir_ ’.

“It’s a girl?” He asks, words laced with genuine curiosity. The mother smiles, gesturing for him to come closer. He does so tentatively, each stepped laid out with much precaution. But the woman is merely harmless.  
She pulls on the blanket, and a lavender skinned baby is revealed. Her ears are human, despite the hairiness and slight point, and her fingers are delightfully clawless.  
Keith smiles. “She’s beautiful.” He looks at the woman, and she only stares at him, wide blue eyes watching him warmly.

Keith pulls back, and clears his throat. “Let’s get your ship to the hangar, before I have to explain this to the team.”

*

“I’m sorry about this emergency meeting, but this is rather important.”  
The Paladins and Alteans, are seated around the lounge, looking at Keith warily. He takes a deep breath before opening his mouth.  
“I’m a father.”  
That seems to get their attention, because wide eyes meet his quickly. Lance breaks the silence first.  
“Congratulations?”  
Keith waves an arm in his direction, and Lance nods. “There’s good news and bad news. The good news is that the mother wishes to raise the child here, on Altea.”  
Allura claps her hands, and the rest of the team smiles.  
“However, she’s Galra.”  
The joy is cut short, as everyone tenses. “It gets even worse though,” Keith sighs, and Pidge pushes her glasses farther up her nose, leaning into Lance.  
“She’s also an ex-member of Lotor’s crew.”

“WHAT!” They screech, and Keith covers his ears automatically. Murmurs rise in the room, until Allura stands quickly. “I suggest we bring them here, let us see them first before we make our judgements.”  
The team nods, and Keith sends the princess a thankful look.

When he arrived in the hangar, his child and her mother are sat near the ship, the woman rocking the child hurriedly.  
She jumps when she hears the door open, but relaxes instantly, when she realizes it’s just Keith. “Hi,” he offers, approaching her slowly. The woman smiles, gesturing for him to come closer.  
He doesn’t hesitate this time.  
Gingerly, he takes the baby from her arms, holding her awkwardly, before settling in a comfortable position.  
“What’s her name?” He asks, obviously enamored with the child. The woman shakes her head.

“She doesn’t have one.”

Keith looks at her with utter betrayal, hugging the child tightly to his chest. The baby gurgles in response. “How old is she? Why doesn’t she have a name?”  
The woman brushes of his panic calmly. “She doesn’t have a name, because I didn’t think it’d be right to pick one without you.”  
Keith relaxes just a bit, before motioning at her to retrieve her belongings. She gives him a look of question, and her shrugs. “You’re going to meet the team.”

The halls are darkly lit, as it is nighttime. The woman walks silently besides him, as realization hits him harshly.  
“What’s your name?”  
The woman stops, her blue eyes searching his frantically. Finally she settles. “Acxa.”  
“Acxa,” Keith echoes, tasting the name on his tongue. “Very pretty.” Acxa nods, before gesturing to him. “What is yours?”  
“Keith Kogane.”  
Acxa nods slightly, mouthing the words softly. Keith looks at her kindly then. “How old is she?” Acxa looks at him, like a deer caught in headlights, before redirecting her gaze to the path in front of them.  
Keith frowns, stopping suddenly.

“How old is she, Acxa?”

This causes her to stop, the name slips from his lips way too easily. She turns ever so slightly, her yellow sclera shining in the dark. “She is a little over a month,” the woman mumbled, embarrassed.  
“You needed to find me, didn’t you?” Keith asks, overcome with sympathy. Acxa nods.  
Keith shakes his head and continues walking down the hall. “Come,” is all he says, and she doesn’t hesitate to follow.

*

Keith ushers Acxa into the room, as the team settles down.

“Her!” Lance hisses, and Keith motions at him to shut up.  
He does as he wants.  
“This is Acxa,” he says, gesturing to the woman. She nods. “And this is her - our baby.”  
Team Voltron hushes, as whispers take their place. Princess Allura rises first, Shiro a step behind her. Approaching the family, she smiles gracefully. “May I hold it?”  
Acxa nods, taking the baby from Keith to pass her off to the princess.  
“A girl,” the princess breathes, cooing at the baby. Shiro smiles at Keith, before raising his finger to the sleeping baby. She grabs it instantly.  
Eventually, everyone had a chance to hold the baby, before she became hungry again. Acxa took her, excusing herself from the room. She needed privacy.  
They watch her go, before eyes are placed on Keith again. “She can stay,” Allura says, and everyone nods in agreement. Keith releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and Coran pats his back.  
“I prepared a room for her when you left to get her. It’s right across from your’s. I figured you wouldn’t want to share a room just yet.”  
Keith nods.  
“Thanks guys, this means a lot.” And with that, he went to collect his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith finds her in the hangar again. He’s surprised she remembered where it was. The baby was sleeping in her arms, and Acxa’s head rested against the wall. She was tired.  
He approaches her, only to find her sleeping. He shakes her slightly, but she doesn’t wake. Keith sighs.  
Gently, he eases an arm underneath her knees, the other hooked under her arms. The baby stirs slightly.  
Slowly, he makes his way through the golden lit halls. Morning would be upon them soon. He makes it to the bunks fairly quickly. He enters the pass to her room, and is grateful to find her bags in the corner.  
Coran also supplied the room with a crib. Thank God for Coran.  
Keith lays Acxa on the bed gently, before removing the baby from her arms.  
He places her in the crib, playing with her fluffy ears.

“You’re very pretty,” he whispers, making tiny circles beside the baby’s head. “You have very pretty skin, just like your mum.” He smiles. “I wonder what your eyes are like. Would they be like mine? Or would they have sclera like Acxa’s?”  
“I am glad to inform you they are just as human as your’s,” a voice says from behind him.  
He jumps only to find Acxa, standing next to the crib. He didn’t even notice when she awoke.

“That’s good,” Keith mumbles, standing all too quickly. He stumbles, and has to grab at Acxa for balance. She chuckles, holding his arms tightly to help him stand up. He’s very close to her face, she realizes, when he stands again.  
Their eyes lock for a moment, both unsure of what to do. Acxa waits. Anything would be welcome.

But Keith steps away, clearing his throat. Acxa tries her best to mask her disappointment.  
“She needs a name,.” Keith sighs. Acxa nods, looking at the baby.  
“I like Alvar.” She responds, brushing the edge of the crib.  
“Alvar,” Keith asks, confused.  
“It means a warrior, or an elf of a magical army. I figured Voltron is pretty magical. And she will be warrior in this ongoing war.”  
Keith frowns. “I like Amani. It has to do with peace and harmony. I believe she would bring peace to the two nations, a sign of unity between two kingdoms.”

The adults stare at the baby quizzically.

“Alvar-Amani it is then,” Keith says, and Acxa smiles. “A warrior of peace.”

*

The next day is busy. The Paladins have to train, as the team has been putting it off lately. 

Acxa walks to the training room with Keith, Alvar-Amani attached to her chest. Keith watches her, as she seems lost in her own thoughts.  
Perhaps this is too much to handle.

Lance and Pidge are already there, sparring with staffs. Their laughter fills the room, as Lance cheats, tackling Pidge to the floor, tickling her mercilessly.  
Keith sighs. 

“Good morning, Paladins,” the princess greets, walking in. Her elbow is hooked onto Shiro’s, and she leans into his embrace.  
Keith sighs again.

“Hey guys,” Hunk yells, walking into the room. “I made muffins with some stuff I found in the kitchen.”  
“Come get ‘em while they’re hot, before Lance eats them all.”

Lance laughs, trying to defend himself, and the rest of the team go to grab their breakfast. Gingerly, Keith approaches Hunk, Acxa still stands at the doorway. “Can I take two?” Hunk smiles, and nods, holding the tray out to show his approval.  
Keith walks back to Acxa, holding the muffin out to her. The other Paladins have sat down around the training room and are engrossed in conversations of their own.  
Acxa takes said muffin, and smells it. She glares at Keith as she takes a bite, before immediately devouring the baked good.

“What is this?” She asks, as she happily takes Keith’s muffin. Keith smiles. “It’s a muffin.” She frowns at the foreign word. “It’s a treat humans eat on earth.”  
She nods, and looks at the people scattered around the room. She is about to say something, when Hunk pipes up.  
“What’s her name?”

Acxa looks at Keith, and he shrugs, making her frown. “Her name is Alvar-Amani.” The room is filled with suppressed “aws”, and Keith cringes internally.

Shiro smiles in Keith’s direction, and he shrugs. 

Hunk makes the last call for muffins, and Acxa immediately leaves Keith’s side to get another.

*

Alvar-Amani was a strange child, nonetheless. 

She grew in grace, and the entire team loved her. Her blue-black hair, fell around her head in a short bob. Her skin was a delicate lavender, with dark purple markings along her neck. Her eyes were wonderfully human, purple-grey just like her father’s.

Her parents, however, grew wary around each other. By the time Alvar-Amani was three months, Keith took it upon himself to start sharing a room with his family. His little girl took a tendency to start crying when he was gone.  
Acxa liked it when he stayed in her room. He loved their baby girl so much. She would coo at him, and purr against his cheeks. Her ears would perk up whenever she heard his footsteps, or his voice.  
She also liked how natural Keith was with acting like a Galra.  
When he thought she wasn’t looking, he’d purr back to her, or he’d lick her ears when she cried. Not that Acxa didn’t do that, but seeing Keith do it made her happy.

Acxa decided maybe she liked Keith.

Not romantically, of course, but in the way any mother would love a man who got along with their child. In this case, Alvar-Amani.

Keith glanced up at her when he finally got Alvar-Amani to sleep. He smiled at her. Why, Keith didn’t know. It felt right, he decided, to be kind to the mother of his daughter, despite her being Galra, and her ties to Lotor.

Keith also decided the yellow sclera in her eyes made her look very pretty.


End file.
